User talk:HeirApparently
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Mage Hybrid (talk) 09:43, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Discord As you might have noticed, the RS Wiki is now an official Discord Partner. Well that doesn't really affect stuff here much, so that's cool. I recommend that you join the Discord server, mostly to keep in touch with other Wikia members, in particular admins from both the RS Wiki and this wiki. You don't have to, but we, the cool kids (as in me,, Brok Enwings, Sword Frog (Jekyll), Scuzzy Beta, and Shoyrukon), are here if you ever deicide to. -- 22:54, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Rollback permissions Hey, I've given you rollback permissions because I feel as though you've earned it (in addition to being online when everyone else is sleeping/at work/in Japan). You can now revert all vandal edits from a single contributor in one click. See this article on the main wiki for some examples of when its appropriate. If you have any questions just ask me on my talk page or @ me on discord. -- 15:00, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Re: P.S. That feeling when you're playing Splatoon all day and didn't pay attention to wiki messages. Thanks tho! :D -- 14:54, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Mor Ul Rekt Thanks for the help with renaming most instances of TzHaar city to "Mor Ul Rek", if you could take a gander at , hopefully that might help. -- 16:24, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Licenses Detailed item images: |0|-11}}}} Chat head images: |0|-13}}}} NPC images: |0|-4}}}} Worn item images: |0|-13}}}} Inventory icons: |0|-4}}}} Attackable NPCs: |0|-4}}}} -- 10:56, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Soon tm Hello HeirApparently, Recently, our host site, Wikia is in talks of disallowing external images (such as the ones hosted on your profile) to work. However, before this change happens, I'd like to tell you a couple ways around it. # is an external image resizer that can be used in conjunction with direct links to images from other wikis. As such, #I invite you to use my personal wiki as a host for all the external images displayed on your page. Of course, if you have your own wiki, I suggest you do that to, but its ultimately up to you. This is a response to changes discussed on A Fandom Staff's talk page. To clarify again, soon, imgur/photobucket images will NO LONGER BE SUPPORTED. I just wanted to give you a heads up prior to this change - I hope my personal wiki can serve to help. -- 20:21, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Grand Exchange/Non-tradeable items Thank you very much for the edits on this page. I did not have a chance to polish the subpage before taking a break from the game for several reasons. I certainly do like your smaller-table format and any unique additions to the list! :) Everything is cleaner, and I noticed the descriptions have been revised. I do apologize for my mess with any formatting troubles, as I am rather new to the wiki-side of the game. I do wish to ask about your choices on the burnt food section, however, as there is no other place on the entire wiki that one can so easily check food requirements at once. For example, the table here (ignore other text) actually lets a user know at a glance whether or not a range is required to cook a food, and the precise range of Cooking levels where the item burns. I think this is important so that they do not have to track down foods which match their level (via individual item pages/links). Finally, the heavy requirements on cooking a raw jubbly, shown on the table, make it apparent to collectors that the burnt version may prove quite difficult to obtain and therefore indicate the rarity of the object somewhat. Anyway, those are my only concerns on an overall outstanding contribution! :D EtherealZenith (talk) 06:51, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Removing karambwan link? Why did you remove the link to karambwan from the fairy ring page? -Shaun Dreclintalk 15:32, June 21, 2017 (UTC) :Ahh, righto! -Shaun Dreclintalk 16:33, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:Host Anytime, I'm glad I can help. P.S., I made your userpage so I could add Category:Administrators, hopefully you don't mind. -- 17:59, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for copy editing the Maniacal monkey strategy page. I knew there were a few stylistic issues/links to add, as well as the inventory setup looking weird, but after having written the whole page I needed a short break :). Snaad (talk) 14:01, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Puzzle box why did you delete the puzzle box page??? there was different information.. helpful information and it is lost because of you. what's wrong with you? thank you so much for restoring the puzzle box page. i am so bad at puzzles. i love you so much. i cant do puzzles at all im so bad at them. thank you so much for restoring it. thank youBivathon (talk) 08:11, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Raid update Hey, why did you you rollback the raid update I made? People are curious about how long it takes to grind certain items. I did some simulations giving interesting results and you just removed it witth the comment: "We?" Ingame name is iKoning if you wanna chat. Iron Koning (talk) 20:14, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Your revert Hey! I noticed you reverted one of my changes a while back on the Bonecrusher page. I apologize for not asking you this sooner, but I had no idea (I don't know how to get notifications for those things). Can you please explain why the original fits the RS:SG better? The RS:SG seems to primarily focus on issues with copy (fonts, colors, grammar, etc), but this is an issue of organization (perhaps you could add to the RS:SG what factored into your decision?). The way I saw it is, it was inconsistent how some information was organized into the page: for instance, a tip explaining how the item could be used in the Catacombs could be found in the lead section, but a similar tip on how the item could be used for Hunter was in a completely different section. Ishiz (talk) 22:20, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me. My intention was to reorganize the page because I have noticed a lot of pages may have accurate information but it is too unorganized to find it. This page was just one short article that I thought would be easy to organize. I have also reorganized some larger pages like this one , if you see any issues with it please let me know. I am also reorganizing the Barrows page and guide, which you can find on my Profile and I would appreciate if you could look at it once it's done. Re: your comment on the span tags -- yeah, I fully agree in hindsight. I have also noticed the Visual editor does that and I have been checking the Source a lot more since then. Again, thanks, and if you need me please let me know; you can also find me on the Discord server, feel free to send me a PM. Ishiz (talk) 06:33, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Elusive drops Why was the elusive drops section removed? Just because you deem it unnecessary doesn't mean it doesn't have vital information regarding elusive drops and calculations. 20:52, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :I replied back on Talk:Drop rate. 21:12, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Sending help I heard your call, so I'm sending my best man to help you. Hopefully he's not completely wasted (no promises tho) --Shockstorm (talk) 01:27, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!! :-- 01:29, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :: ::N o p e --Shockstorm (talk) 01:33, February 25, 2018 (UTC) DMM Map Why did you delete the edit history of the map and create a new file? I put a lot of work into that and I'm not a fan of my name being taken off it :l — 01:25, March 27, 2018 (UTC) :Ahh I see, yeah if you're able to restore it that'd be great. Not worried about uploading the new revision myself, just don't want my original contribution erased haha — 03:28, March 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you! :D — 07:22, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Hey man, I was wondering about your update to the duel arena's fun weapons - have they removed noose wands and fixed devices to that list? I don't recall seeing any update regarding the matter but I could be wrong. 04:16, June 9, 2018 (UTC)Oss Discord Hello my beautiful son Come to the discord sometime when you have a chance, there are things of importance to discuss -- 09:03, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Forking Come with me, my child to a land without wikia a place of opportunity and progress -- 03:16, September 28, 2018 (UTC)